List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Fleischer Studios)
' Fleischer Studios, Inc.' was an animation production company founded in 1921 by brothers Max and Dave Fleischer, a subsidiary of Paramount Pictures, noted for adapting comics characters Popeye the Sailor and Superman into animated shorts and for their own characters such as Betty Boop. It was a major competitor to Walt Disney Productions until its dissolution in 1942. This is a list of 109 cartoons starring Popeye, produced from 1933 1942 by Fleischer Studios for Paramount Pictures. During the course of production in 1941, Paramount assumed control of the Fleischer studio, removing the Fleischers from control and renaming the organization Famous Studios by 1942. Popeye cartoons continued production under Famous Studios following 1942's Baby Wants a Bottleship (see List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Famous Studios)). ''Popeye the Sailor series All cartoons are one-reel (6 to 10 minutes) and in black-and-white, except for the three ''Popeye Color Specials (Popeye the Sailor Meets Sindbad the Sailor from 1936, Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves from 1937, and Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp from 1939), which are two-reels (approx. 20 minutes) long and in Technicolor. Dave Fleischer was the credited director on every cartoon produced by the Studios. Fleischer's actual duties were those of a film producer and creative supervisor, with the head animators doing much of the work assigned to animation directors in other studios. The head animator is the first animator listed.[1] Credited animators are therefore listed for each short. Other appearances Popeye also appeared in a 1934 short titled Let's Sing with Popeye which had recycled footage from the first Popeye cartoon and had no plot other than to allow the audience to sing along with Popeye via the famous bouncing ball. This film was made for theaters that participated in Paramount's weekly Popeye Fan Club meetings. Official DVD releases All of the Fleischer Popeye cartoons have been released through Warner Home Video's Popeye the Sailor DVD box set series. The Popeye cartoons from 1933 through mid-1938 (from Popeye the Sailor to Big Chief Ugh-A-Mugh-Ugh) are available on Popeye the Sailor: 1933-1938, Volume 1, released on July 31, 2007 . A second set, Popeye the Sailor: 1938-1940, Volume 2 was released on June 17, 2008 and contains the cartoons from mid-1938 through 1940 (I Yam Lovesick through Popeye Presents Eugene the Jeep). The remaining Fleischer cartoons from 1941 and 1942 (Problem Pappy through Baby Wants a Bottleship) were included in Popeye the Sailor: 1941-1943, Volume 3, released on November 4, 2008.[3] See also *Popeye *List of Popeye the Sailor theatrical cartoons (Famous Studios) (1942 – 1957) *''Popeye the Sailor'' (1960 – 1962) *''The All-New Popeye Hour'' (1978 – 1981, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Popeye and Olive Comedy Show'' (1981 – 1983), CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''Popeye and Son'' (1987 – 1988, CBS; produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions) *''The Popeye Show'' (2001 – 2003, Cartoon Network) Notes #↑ Culhane, Shamus (1986). Talking Animals and Other People. New York: Da Capo Press. Pg. 40-41 #↑ Popeye the Sailor Meets Ali Baba's Forty Thieves on YouTube #↑ Cartoon Brew: Leading the Animation Conversation » Popeye Vol. 3 References *Calma, Gordon and Nenad. "[http://www.calmapro.com/popeye/guide.php?current=guide Fleischer Popeye Tribute: Episodes]". Retrieved August 26, 2007. Category:Cartoons